THE GOLDEN DAYS
by callie chase
Summary: ABHIRIKA ARE PREGNANT AND EXCITED, THE TEAM EXTREMELY HAPPY!TAKE A INSIDER LOOK OF THESE GOLDEN DAYS OF OUR LOVELY COUPLE! (A CONT OF SURPRISE SURPRISE)
1. Chapter 1

**THE GOLDEN DAYS **

**Okay hey! I m back with the pregnancy stories of our lovely abhirika! I m sorry I think I took a lot of time, my computer betrayed me but I m back now n here's the stories. There r gonna b, I think like 4/5 chapters, different month different experiences, bitter-sweet, naughty n funny, I hope! I hope hope hope u love them n as my mantra is- read my story, like it, love it, and plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review it! And thnxs for the support n reviews of previous stories! :D :P**

**THE 3****RD**** MONTH**

Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii abhi abhi abhi abhi abhi abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Aabhibhibhihihia aaaaaaaaaaa…

These words rather screams woke our sharp shooter senior inspector of cid Mumbai, when on a Wednesday night he was sleeping peacefully, after a lot of hard work of a hard day, he needed nothing but sleep right now, well maybe god had else in mind or maybe_**Tarika**_had something else in her mind! The voice was indeed of his wife, and he smiled to himself, realizing that Tarika was calling to him, he smiled and then realized that "**Tarika was calling him**" was something wrong?, was the baby okay? Such scary questions made way through his mind, he got up to see, his 3 months pregnant wife, sitting up next to him on the bed looking at him, extremely … irritated? Hmm yes "irritated" he decided and asked her, in a concerened tone

Abhijeet : kya hua Tarika? Kuch problem hai? Bachha, bachha toh thike hai na?

Tarika : pav bhaji (she said with a plain expression)

Abhijeet was kind of expecting something bad and m,aybe he didn't realize what she said , he said in a really scared mannar: pav bhaji? He bhagggg… eke k eke k second _**pav bhaji**_? (he said realizing she just said to words "pav bhaji")

Tarika :muze pav bhaji khani hai!(she said again putting on a irritated face) muze abhi ke abhi pav bhaji khani hai!

Abhijeet was really really tired and had no strength to go out at 3 in the morning, in the Mumbai rain that was pouring outside, outside their new house (the gift that his stunning wife gave to him), he took her hand in his hand and smiled at her, the fake smile that one flashes when you have to say **no** to a small kid or someone who is really stubborn, but the look Tarika flashed to him he just smiled in a scared way and said

Abhi: chalo chalte hai!

Tarika smiled at abhi, gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and got down from the bed to change clothes.

Abhi just sat there wondering where in the middle of the night in such a weather he would find a pav bhaji stall or an open restaurant? But this was her crave, rather their baby's and he had to get her what she wanted to otherwise…..

Abhijeet, chalo na! utho!

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard tarika's looked up to find his always neatly dressed wife in a shabby outfit(maybe the pant was her pajama bottoms) , her hair not even tied properly and she had a little powder patch on her left cheek.

Tarika :abhijeet chalo, bohot bhuk lagi hai.

Abhijeet smiled: hain hain chalte hai main kapde badal…

Tarika : nahi uska time nahi hai, ase hi aao…..

Abhijeet looked down at himself; he was just in his boxers paired with a plain white shirt. He said

Abhi : tarru, main atleast pant pehenke au? Please?

Tarika made a face and just "humph" him, he put on a pant, grabbed his valet and signaled for her to go, Tarika literally ran down the stairs, almost fell but abhi caught her and wanted to stare at the good dr, to live the romantic moment but Tarika gathered herself and went down the stairs, abhi just stood there for a moment thinking "jaye lagta hai mere romance ke din"

And then ran behind his wife , she had already got out of the house. Abhi started fish for his car keys, which he could not find, he then heard a car horn to then realize that Tarika had already taken them and was now sitting in the car waiting for him, he ran to the car and sat besides her.

…XxxxxX…..

Abhijeet paid for the pav bhaji and came back to the bench on which Tarika was sitting, in front of the one, only one stall open at this time of the night, to find her playing with her food. He sat besides her and asked

Abhi : kya hua doll? Koi problem hai? Achha nahi hai?

Tarika looked up from the plate and she had tears in her eyes, she said in a three year old's voice :nahi khana! Abb nahi khana!

Abhijeet was already irritated, now he was a tad bit more , he said

Abhi : kya? (he screamed and realized that there were two three other people there too and lowed down his voice) Tarika, kya nahi cahiye doll? Hum raat ke 3 baje ghar se itni barish mein bahar nikle, 45 min dhundhane ke baad ye ek dukan khuli mili! Iske paas bhi pav nahi the, maine vo dhundh kar laye, aur aab tumhe nahi khana?kya Tarika?

Tarika started crying louder, she kept down the plate and started walking on the road, the rain had stopped, but the roads were still wet and the wind still cold, abhijeet ran behind her, but she was a fast walker. She had walked a lot ahead. When he caught her she was still crying and really sad , the road was dark, illuminated by only 3 street lights, abhi took her hand but she freed it and was about to walk again when he caught her hand, turned her, held her face and said in a really soft and soothing voice

Abhi : tarru, meri jaan , muze maaf kar do, I dint mean to ! meri galati hai. Mai mai…..

Tarika started to cry harder and abhijeet hugged her, she placed her hands on his chest and said

Tarika: maine jaan bujh kar nahi kiya! Sacchi, muze abhi nahi khana! Bas nahi khana! Solly! Soooo sholly !

Abhijeet smiled at her childish behavior or rather his child's behavior and asked

Abhi :kuch aur khaugi?

Tarika lifted her head from his chest and nodded a yes. And said

Tarika : vo noodles!

Abhijeet smiled at her, kissed the top of her head and said

Abhi :ghar ke chalenge?

Tarika nodded a yes again, and they started to come back to their car, though Tarika couldn't walk since a stone had pricked her bare legs, her legs were bare because she did not footwear, she was in a real hurry to get her " pav bhaji" so abhi lifted her in his arms and came back to where their car was parked, which wasn't there now. He asked around to find out that the police had taken it because it was parked in no parking area.

Great now he had to go, walking, with his wife, in his arms to get back his car

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s -s-s

Police man : are sir muze pata hota ye aap ki car hai toh kabhi nahi leta sir! Maaf karna!

Abhijeet smiled : are nahi nahi meri galati thi maine galat jaga par rakhi thi gadi. Ky hai na "_**ineh**_" badi jaldi thi!

He said pointing at Tarika who was fast asleep on a bench.

He took his car keys, paid the fine (responsible officer and citizen) and carried Tarika, still asleep, in the car to the house.

0000000000

Daya was sleeping peacefully like a baby, shreya was dancing in his dreams (not literally ) when his phone rang, he saw abhijeet's caller id flashing and picked up fastest he could, he asked in a concerned tone and hoarse voice

Daya : abhijeet kya hua? Saab thik? Tarika tho?

Abhijeet started talking: daya yaar mere ghar pe, meri ghar ki chabi leke aaja na please yaar, jald se jald.

Daya was about to ask why when abhijeet told him not to and that he would explain when he got there.

Daya got to abhijeet's house as soon as possible and saw that abhijeet was standing on the doorstep with Tarika in his arms and he ran to talk to his best friend,

Abhijeet saw daya smiled and just signaled to open the door, when daya tried to say something he just signaled not to . daya opened the door, abhijeet went to his room, put Tarika in bed, kissed her forehead and gently touched her tummy and came down stairs to his confuse friend and told him all that happened to him in the last 1 and a half hour, to wish daya laughted and abhijeet said "teri bhi baari ayegi ek din",

Abhi also explained how he forgot his keys of the house, in the house, and so had to call him , because he had the spare key. He also said that trying to call daya while holding Tarika and making sure she did not get up was worse than working against dangerous criminals.

Daya patted on abhijeet' s shoulder and laughed again, abhijeet also recalled his experience at the supermarket a few days ago when Tarika created a scene when some one took the last piece of her favorite chocolate, in front of her, and the poor women had to give the chocolate to her, which the women had taken for her 6 year old daughter, he smiled when he remembered how the woman smiled and gave the chocolate to Tarika and Tarika smiled too, and the woman said to abhijeet, when he tried to apologies

Women : are nahi sir, apka bachha mere bachhe se chota hai! Pregnancy main isa hota hai! Mere sath bhi hua tha! Pehele kuch mahine hoga! Don't worry!

Abhijeet actually appreciated the advice and smiled genuinely at her.

Daya left after a cup of coffee which he himself made for his best friend.

Abhijeet locked the door, saw that the time was 5 something in the morning, thanked god that he was still alive, because the previous night was too tiring and lay on the bed ….. when he closed his eyes , he heard,…

Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, yes n it was Tarika , AGAIN!

()()()()()()()()(000OOOO000)()(()(()

KK THIS IS THE FIRST OF THE GOLDEN DAYS, PLZ READ LIKE AND REVIEW! AND ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE! THNK YOU ALL FOR UR SUPPORT N KEP READING,LIKING,LOVING N REVIEWING MY STORIES!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kk I m back! I hope you liked the previous story! N I hope you like this one! n plz also review! Thnx! n Enjoy, read on.**

**THE GOLDEN DAYS (CHP 2)**

Cid bureau, Mumbai

All the cid officers were busy doing their work. Daya, shreya were completing a file where Rajat, Sachin, Purvi, were discussing a case. Freddy and Pankaj were sitting in a corner doing something secretively, Daya saw this and went to them, thought they were so busy in their own work they did not realize when Daya came and stood behind them .

daya : freddy, Pankaj? Kya ho raha hai? Kya kar rahe ho?

Freddy got so scared that the soft toy in his hand got thrown up, daya caught it and examined it.

Daya: ye kya freedy? Khilonese kyu khel rahe ho?

Freddy smiled and said: are sir khel nahi raha hu! Yeh toh meri biwi ne banaya hai! Ane vale bachhe ke liye!

Daya smiled and all the others came to where the three were now standing,

Shreya: are wah freddy sir, manisha bhabhi ne kitna pyara banaya hai yeh, awwwwwww

And she took the toy from daya's hand and looked at it!

Freddy smiled ,proud of his wife, he brought out a sweater and showed it to the team,it was a small cute little blue sweater.

Shreya took that and purvi smiled,like the others because she looked really excited,

Purvi asked to freddy :lekin sir, blue kyu, ladki bhi toh ho sakti hai, pink kyu nahi?

Freddy was about to say something when daya said

Daya: kyu ki muze lagta hai ki ladka hi hoga, mera naya bestest friend, chota hero apne cid ka, jiske sath mein, nahi hum saab cricket khelenge! Apne tam ka naya member!

He said smiling as if imagining it all. Shreya made a face and said

Shreya : nahi muze toh lagta hai ladki hogi! Pyaari, dulari, gudiya jesi, ekdam najuk si, jiske saath mein aur purvi ghar ghar khelenge!

Purvi :yaa fir tea party, muzhe yaad hai meri maasi bhi mere sath gudiya ke khel khelti thi. (she said remembering her experiences)

Pankaj started laughing and everyone else smiled at the two girls

Pankaj : gudiya ke khel? Ghar ghar? Kya tum log bhi yaar! Ladka hi hoga dekhna ye saab nahi hoga, cricket khela gayega!mein toh daya sir ke sath hu!

Pankaj went next to daya, daya patted on Pankaj shoulder as if saying "sahi decision liya "

Rajat smiled and said: lekin sir main toh inn ladkiyo ke saath hu! Muze toh choti si, apni behen jesi (Tarika jesi) doll hi achhi lagegi!

He went next to shreya and Purvi. Purvi, shreya and Rajat high-fived and shreya said

Shreya : dekha sir!(looking at daya), aur Sachin sir aap?

Sachin just went and stood next to daya, smiled at him and the others.

The girls made a face, and then turned to freddy, who in turn said, to the un-asked question

Freddy : muze toh chotee se bachhe ke sath kelna hai, kya farak padta hai ki vo ladki hai ya ladka! Ye bachha is bureau ki shan toh hogahi nah! Chale pyari guddiya ho, yaa rockstar ladka?

Everyone stared at freddy like he said something meaningful the first time In life and then again started the "ladka", nahi ladki fight was led by daya and shreya .

Daya : ladka

Shreya :ladki

Daya:ladka kaha na!

Shreya : maine bhi ladkki kahana!

Daya: ladka

Shreya: ladki

Daya : ladki

Shreya: ladk…. (she was about to say ladka, which is what daya wanted but she said)dekha aab toh aap bhi keh rahe hai ladki, aab toh ladki hi!

Daya made a bitter face & said: nahi nahi yeh cheating hai!tumhe ladka kehena chahiye tha!nahi nahi yaar! Fir se fir se

Shreya,purvi and rajat: nahi nhi aab boldiya.

They were busy fighting, when they heard a voice,

"yeh kya ho raha hai? Kyu ladh rahe ho tum saab?"

The team turned to see the pregnant dr, dr Tarika smiling at them, she started to walk towards them,the whole team shattered(as in they moved away from each other) daya pulled a chair for Tarika, shreya and purvi ran to tarika's assistance, Rajat and Sachin both took a glass of water and smiled when they saw that both had done the same, and Pankaj increased the speed of the fan. Tarika was so happy to see how everyone cared for her soooo much! She smiled,then sat on the chair and said

Tarika: yeh ladhai kyu ho rahi thi, aavaje bahar tak aarahi thi?!daya shreya se kyu ladh rahe the? Abhi tak toh shaadi bhi nahi hui,phir bhi? (she said in a teasing tone)

Daya and shreya went red and the others grinned.

Purvi still smiling said : are jo naya mehman ane val hai na(she said putting a hand on tarika's stomach) , vo ladka hai ya ladki uski bate ho rahi thi, shreya ladki bol rahi thi, aur daya sir ladka, teams hai yaha par!

Tarika laughed and said: dekh te hai kon shi hota hai! Par uske liye aur 4 mahine hai, so abhi se mat ladho! Aur vese ye abhijeet kaha hai, hum late ho gayenge!

Daya : late?, kaha janevale the tum dono?

Tarika: are voh aaj dr ki appointment hai! Checkup baby ka !

The doors of the bureau opened and abhijeet came in talking to acp

Abhijeet saw Tarika and said: are Tarika? Tum yaha? Koi problem hai? Tum bed se niche kyu utri, aur yaha tak aai kese hain, aur akele kyu aai?phone kyu nahi kiya?

Tarika smiled at her over protective husband.

Tarika: are are, shant shant, main toh salunke sir ke sath aiye, unnonhe muze yaha choda, voh ghar aaithe muze dekhne aur tum fir bhul gaye? Subhe hi toh yaad dilaya tha , aaj dr ke sath appointment hai! Abhi?

Abhijeet bit his tongue : are sorry voh mein….. sorry!

Acp said in a stern voice : very bad abhijeet, very bad, esi chije bhulnana galat hota hai!

Abhijeet :sorry sir sorry!

Tarika: dekh sir, sorry,(she said looking at acp who in turn just nodded his head as if saying "hopeless") aab yahi sorry dr ko kehena padega, hum aur late hue toh, chalo ab! Saying this, they left for the clinic.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tarika was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself , in the mirror.

They had came back from the checkup and the doctor had said that everything was just fine, and the baby was growing perfectly, well she saw it herself, the baby. She saw the small baby that was growing every minute inside of her. she saw how abhijeet was looking at the baby ,their baby, and how his eyes had tears in them(which he tried to hide but Tarika caught him), how he was holding her hand throughout the sonography, and smiling at her and the baby, how the experience got soo much more realistic after seeing the baby.

She was never happier than this, never.

She was still looking at her stomach in the mirror, kind of like staring at her not-yet-born baby. Abhijeet was making coffee for him and juice for Tarika, he didn't allow her to drink coffee or tea, he said it was bad for the baby, he also did not let her get down from the bed more that for 2 or 3 hours a day , and brought everything to her bed, or room, though ever morning he took her walking in the garden where they walked and talked to each other, this was acp sir's idea, he said that "it's nice for the both of you to stay with the baby", everyone was so supportive, EVERYONE. The whole team was doing one or the other thing for them.

Daya, Sachin and Rajat covered for abhijeet and let abhijeet have his time with Tarika, they were the main reason the couple could spend so much time together. Shreya and Purvi had been the best, they came every day,( either shreya or Purvi), brought _what_ she wanted or _said_ she wanted or what they _thought_ she wanted, that was part of their duty now, acp sir had ordered them to, though they would even if acp sir had not told to, they came when abhijeet wasn't there, read stories to her, smiled and laughed, shared how abhijeet wanted to be home all the time with her, teased her and helped her with work.

Pankaj and Freddy sir came home and told jokes to her, and made her laugh so much, Manisha (Freddy's wife) was teaching Tarika how to knit and brought something or the other homemade treat for her, she had warned Tarika not to eat anything that was not homemade, she took care of Tarika like Tarika was her younger sister.

Rajat took her to the doctor once or twice, like a good brother, when abhijeet just could not come.

Acp sir and dr salunke, were the best, salunke sir had given her a 1 holiday from work, and acp sir let abhijeet take holidays and half days and leaves whenever abhi asked or even without asking. They had already decorated the baby's nursery, they had bought all the toys and gifts and cradle, they had now brought story books and cartoon cd and so much more.

The team had lunch together every Sunday since she got pregnant, every Sunday, before her pregnancy, they did whenever was possible, but now they made it their business to attend the lunch, and Tarika was the center of attention, she and the baby, everyone talked to her, made her laugh , kept her in good spirit and happy as never before,and people ask her why she loved the cid team!huh!

She had not realized, when he was busy with these thoughts, abhijeet had come up with her juice and came from behind her and tried to hold her by the waste, which was not really as easy as it was 5 months ago, her stomach was now big, and she got surprised when she felt two hands trying to grab her, she turned and saw that it was abhijeet, who was smiling like he was retarded.

She signaled him a "what?"

He smiled and said : tumhara peit , bohot bada hogaya hai, aab haat mein nahi ata! (he said laughing )

Tarika made a fake angry face and said : achha bada hogaya hai? Hain? (and she hit him, a little too hard on his hand)

Abhijeet: ouchh , dukha yaar,par tum bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho ese!bohot bohot pyari!(he said as he smiled and went closer to his better half.

Tarika smiled, blushing a little and said

Tarika : achha? Bada pyaar aaraha hai?

Abhijeet : tumpe toh tab se pyaar ata hai jab se ….

He did not finish his sentence and Tarika was very eager to know , he did not really tell her _**ever**_ when he fell for her, she said him "kab abhi?"

He smiled at her, took her hand and took her to the balcony, he made her sit on the chair that was there, and knelt to her feet, so he could look up to her. The weather was most pleasant, it was evening and the birds were returning to their houses to their kids, the sky was looking magnificent, it was an amazing view from the balcony and romantic atmosphere, perfect to tell her the story, he then said

Abhijeet : yaad hai Tarika, tum jab join hui thi, uske 3 din baad, Mumbai main bohot barashi hui thi?

He waited for Tarika to say something, Tarika thought for a minute and nodded uncertainly with a "hmm hain"

Abhijeet continued: aur tum ghar jaa rahi thi, akele ?

She nodded again

Abhi: tab maine tumhe ghar tak choda tha?

She was getting irritated now, she was thinking "ye kya muze sirf saval hi puchne vala hai? Bataiga ya nahi, ki pyaar kyu hua?"

Abhijeet smiled, as if he understood what she was thinking, and continued : tab maine tumhe lab ke bohot dur pohoch chuki thi?

Tarika "hummmhu"? age?" him

Abhijeet : tab tum puri bheeg chuki thi. Lekin jab tum lab se nikli tab toh tumhare pass chata(umbrella) tha? Toh fir tum kese bheeg gayi? (he said lifting an eyebrow)

Tarika's face was somewhat confused and then she remembered and her expressions changed, abhijeet took this as a clue to continue his story,

Abhi: tum jab lab se nikli, tab maine tumhe dekha tha. Main tumhe hi bolne ane vala tha, par tum age chali gayi, main bhi chalne laga, socha kabhi badme tumhare barme mein janunga, tab muze tum acchi toh lagti thi, par pyaar hona bakhi tha.

He continued: tab tumhare piche piche chalna chalu kar diya,(he said but Tarika interrupted)

Tarika: ek second, tum mera picha kar rahe the?(she said a little confused)

Abhijeet : are nahi nahi, mera bhi toh ghar usi direction mein tha, aur us din yaad nahi meri gaadi kharab thi toh main pedal chal raha tha. Vese fir(he continued with the story after clarifying her doubt ) kuch halne ke baad jab tum ruki tab mainne dekha tumne kisi ko chata(umbrella ) diya aur, itni barish mein age badhne lagi, muze tajjub hua ki tumne kise aur kyu chata diya, par jab main age aya aur dekha ki tumne ek budhe uncle aur aunty ko chata dia, tab muz dekh kar bohot, bohot achha laga ki tumne kisi aur keliye esa kuch kiya.

Tarika: par yeh toh kuch bhi nahi tha! I mean tum log, dusro ke liye jaan tak dedene ki himmat rakhte ho, aur maine toh sirf chata diya, usme kya pyaar?

Abhijeet smiled at her innocence: Tarika, saab ko jaan ki jarurat nahi hoti,kisi bhuke ko maine apni jaan de di toh usse uska kese bhala hoga? Tumhe pata hai, maine sunna, un old couple ne apne bete k eek important function mein pohoch na tha,aur tumhare uss chate ki vajase unhe vaha time par jane ko mila, maine unki bate suni, tabb…

Tarika: awwwww tab pyar hua muzse?(she said with a cute expression)

Abhijeet : tabb…muze tumhari acchai se pyaar hau aurbadmein pata chala, tab toh sirf shurvat hui thi,fir main chalne laga aur, muze tab ehsas hua ki main tumhare bareme hi soch raha hu, aur tab muze ek pyari si hasi hunai di aur maine jab age dekha tab tum kuch bochho ke sath has rahi thi. Muze tab tumhari andar ki bachhi se aur us pyari hasi se pyaar hua, tab tak meine soch liya tha aab toh tumhe jaan kar hi rahunga. Aur mein tab tumhe vo chata leke ghar tak chodne ki idea leke aya.

Tarika: achha matlab tab tak janab ko thoda pyar ho chukka tha?(she said smiling)

Abhi smiled : hain, aur fir hum chalne lage, kitna manana pada vese aap ko mere sath chalne ke liye, tab tak 3 chijose pyaar ho chukka tha, fir tumneh muze "nahi nahi abhijeet"ji" kaha, muze toh uss "ji" se bhi pyaar ho gaya. Tumhara cehera toh khubsurat tha hi, bhega aur khubsurat dikh raha tha, tumhari hasi, tumhari ache, tumhari vo , baal kanoke piche dalneki style, jab tum harmati toh tab…. Hain hain ekdum esehi (he said when Tarika did the same he said, and she blushed smiling),tumhe ghar chodne tak puri tarah tumse pyaar hogaya tha, tumhe chodne ke baad, tumhare "thank you abhijeet ji, sorry aap ko taklif di" se pyaar hua, aab aur sunna hai ki kab aur kese pyaar hua?

Tarika smiled, she had tears in her eyes, she said: pata hai, muze tumse kaab pyaar hua?

Abhijeet got into a more agile position : kab?

Tarika smiled in a genuine way and said: abhi, kuch pach minute pehele! (sand smiled) matlab tumse firse aur aur jyada pyaar hua! I love you! (she said with a "i-am-about-to-cry" smile)

And then she just got a little too surprise and the a tear drop down her eye, she smiled in very happy way though it seemed the smile was not or abhi, she looked at him and said

Tarika : abhi abhi abhi, the baby kicked, bachhe na lath mari!

Abhijeet smiled and put his hand on her tummy, and he felt a slight kick, and he looked up at her, still touching her tummy, and then kissed her forehead and then lips,

Tarika: eska matlab pata hai?

Abhijeet : kya?

Tarika: the baby is saying ki voh bhi tumse pyaar karne laga hai,(she said with a mischevious and sweet smile, and they both started to laugh)

00oooooooooooooooo00

Okay here is the second chapter of "the golden days " n I hope you like it! N plz review n thnxs for the previous reviews! love u all!

N riya I read ur request n I will definitely write a chapter in the golden days itself like a flashback kind of thing, on married abhirika, romantic, intense a little, not too much! If u like! N it is honoring that u gave a request! I hope u will like that story too!

N "xyz"- I will try a daRey story asap , n thnxs for the request!

N if any requests, I welcome them!

_**n if there r any mistakes in the story plz ignore them**_ n plzzzzz review wat u liked wat u didn't so bye

I will upload asap! :D :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! People I m back! n I have the new story! I m hoping you will like it n I have some thank yous to make Soo plz read them after the story!**

**The golden days (chapter 3)**

Month 8th(almost ending):

It was a pleasant Sunday and the whole team were on a ground playing a cricket match, Tarika was sitting by the score board, next to her was our awesomely funny sub-inspector Pankaj who was commentating, he was not playing because he was shot a week ago, nothing major, just as they say "goli chuke nikli thi"

The teams were as such,

1st team was Daya's with, Nikhil, Sachin and dr salunke and Purvi

2nd team was abhijeet's team with shreya, Rajat, Kajal, Freddy.

ACP Pradyuman was the referee

Pankaj: maindan pai aab amne samne hai dr salunke aur abhijeet sir, kya senior inspector abhijeet tik paainge hamare forensic expert ki fast balling ke age jo pehle hi hamare inspector freedy sir ko out kar chuke hai voh bhi clean bolddddddddd(he was talking like a professional commentator with obviously that "Pankaj"ness )

Tarika was next to him, laughing at the way he was talking, Pankaj looked at her smiled and continued, the batting team was next to Tarika, sitting on a bench, waiting for abhijeet to hit 2 sixes and win the match. Abhijeet's team's score was 99, and the needed 12 more runs to win and abhijeet was the last to bat, there were 2 more over and this was dr salunke's over's last ball.

Pankaj : dr. salunke apni shandar balling ka akhri ball dalne keliye badh rahe hai, unhone is shandar over mein abhi tak ek bhi run nahi lene diya hai abhijeet sir ki team ko, itna hi nahi par freddy sir ko buri tarah out kiya hai, toh kya dr. salunke abhijeet sir ko out kar payenge? Kya…

Abhijeet did not let Pankaj finish, he screamed from the field to shut up and let him concentrate, Tarika smiled and did sympathy pat on his back as she saw that Pankaj's face had dropped, she told Pankaj to continue and to not mind abhi.

Till then dr salunke had bowled and abhijeet had hit a six, he was really happy and said to salunke

Abhijeet : kya bol rahe the aap doctor sahab "merejesa koi cricket khelta hi nahi hai? Meri ball par koi six maar hi nahi sakta" hahahaha! (he started laughing and Pankaj started to talk into his mic AGAIN ,

Pankaj: dr sahab ki tej ball par hamare honhar cid officer ne unhe dhull chatate hua six mardiya hai, abb abhijeet sir ki team ko sirf 6 runs ki jarurat hai, aur aab balling karne arahe hai hamare daya sir, dekhte hai , ki dosti badi ya game?

He said with a dramatic end .

The cid officers glared at Pankaj both from the field and the team bench, Tarika smiled and implied to let him do it.

Shreya came and stood near Tarika, she smiled at Tarika and Tarika smiled back but she looked like she was uncomfortable, but then Daya bowled and abhijeet hit the ball and took 2 runs, shreya smiled and Pankaj continued

Pankaj: aab hawa tense ho chuki hai, abb bas ek four aur abhijeet sir ki team jeet jayegi yaa fir ek wicket aur daya sir ki team jeet jaye gi…. Kon jeetega, dekhte hai!

Shreya glanced at Tarika again and Tarika let out a "ahhhhh" (a scream a small one) shreya knelled to Tarika and asked her

Shreya : tum thik ho Tarika?(shreya asked concerned)

Tarika was breathing deep and she just nodded a yes.

Tarika: shreya please team ko leke aa na , I think hospital jane ka time ho gaya…..

Shreya just stood up fast and looked really "scared", she screamed a "kya" and then Tarika smiled, even after not feeling good enough to smile and said

Tarika: shreya, bachha (Tarika had started using this "bachha, and baby and sweety and honey a lot now) don't worry please, bas team ko bula jaa.

The poor girl-shreya, ran to the field , Daya had just thrown the next ball and abhijeet was about to hit it when shreya called to him, abhijeet looked at shreya and the ball hit the stumps **and** he was out, they lost , Daya's team started to celebrate and abhijeet said to shreya who was standing in front of him

Abhijeet : kya shreya, team mein meri ho, aur daya ko jetane ki koshish kar rahi ho? Kya yaar,puch, (he turned to daya) nahi chalega ye yaar , shreya ki vajase main out hua, galat hai.

Daya came forward and they started to fight like 9year old best friend playing a galli cricket match , shreya looked at both of them and screamed a "chup"

Everyone, surprised, looked at her,

Shreya: vaha Tarika ko dard ho raha hai, aur yaha aap log bachho ki tarah ladh rahe hai? (she said in a bad mood)

Abhijeet : kya? Dard ho raha hai? (he said almost screaming)

Shreya: hain sir jaldi chalo, Tarika keh rahi hai, **hospital jana hoga**!(she said like it took her a lotta guts to say so)

The whole team ran to Tarika, the remaining were already there, everyone was freaked out and everyone was too scared and confused on what to do, when abhijeet reached where Tarika was he went next to her and saw her throwing her head back, maybe due to the pain and her eyes shut close , he went close, and knelt and took her hand in his hand, so as to console her and tell her that she was going to be fine and all is going to be fine.

Abhijeet : Tarika, Tarika tum chinta mat kar na , saab thik hoga okay? Tarika don't worry don't worry not at all, okay? Bachha bilkul thik hoga, bilkul thik!

Purvi: hain Tarika, deep breathing karo, lambi lambi sase lo!ese ese!

Everyone else agreed to her and started showing Tarika how to take deep breaths, all were too confused and too excited and this was their first pregnancy(well kind of) , they did not know what to do…

Tarika was looking from one to another and the whole cid team who is so calm and managed and perfect in all kinds of situation, be it a bomb, a gunshot , an encounter , an extreme crisis, a kidnapping, **anything** ,were now falling apart

Tarika smiled and she looked _extremely_ **calm**: are are shant ho jao, main janti hu kya karna hai, forensics ki dr hu toh kya hua, dr toh hu na! dr salunke aap bas ek bar dekh lijeye na ki real contractions hi hain na?

The good dr, only one calm besides Tarika (the one who was having contractions) came forward and examined her, he looked up and told Daya to call the ambulance, and they need to take her to the hospital.

Tarika: are nahi daya koi jarurat nahi hai!

Abhijeet stood up and said: are kya jarurat nahi hai, hai jarurat! Jaao daya karo call!(he told daya to call)

Tarika smiled and said: are meine Pankaj ko already kehe deya hai, vo phone karne hi gaya hai!

Abhijjet just nodded a "ohhhh" and smiled in a scared way, moved back in her chair and Freddy said

Freddy: dr Tarika aap itna kese shant ho? Filmo mein toh hamne dekha hai ki ladkiya badi tension mein yaa dard main yaa ghussa hoti hai, aap itni shant kese?hum saab apse jyada dare hua hai! (he said utterly confused at her patience and calmness )

Tarika smiled after another of her contractions : are fredddy sir, main dr hu, muze ….ahhh ahhhhhh ouch ouch …. Muze muze pata hai yeh hone toh vala hai! Aap log chinta na karo …

Everyone smiled at how strong their forensics expert was and then they heard the ambulance stop at the door, abhijeet picked Tarika up slowly and they went into the ambulance.

IN THE AMBULANCE:

Tarika was laying on the stretcher to go to the hospital, next to her was abhijeet sitting holding her hand, the others decided to come to the hospital with their cars,  
Tarika was having another contraction and abhijeet was trying to ease her, he did not leave her hand **even** for a second, he was experiencing her pain, with her, since she was crushing his hand whenever she had a contraction.

Tarika : abhi….abhi…. it's time, our baby… jaldi ane vala hai… kuch …. Ahh … kuch ..kuch kehna hai? Sirf pati-patni ka rista aab isse jyada nahi hoga… aab hum maa-baab nbhi honge? (she asked and smiled which was really difficult for her now)

Abhijeet smiled at her , kissed her forehead, and said : Tarika, tum iss duniya ki saab se achhi aur great aur, you are just the best and I know ki tum ye janti ho lekin Tarika I love you and I just… I love you too much, I don't know main ye abhi kyu kehraha hu, lekin, I just….. you are giving me the best gift you could, u are the reason main jindagi ko juita hu, sirf hare k din gujarta nahi, Tarika tum muze aur ek reason de rahi hoo…

He said with tears in his eyes

She smiled and said: I know ye time ….sahi…. ,,,,,sahi nahi hai …. Lekin as per humari vo anniversary bet, tum muze jo cahiye vo do…..do..ge doge na? main jeete toh meri wish puri karo,

Abhijeet put his other hand on tarika's forehead and asked her to tell her the wish

Tarika : abhi…. Muze kabhi chod ke maat jana….. please kabhi nahi, main iss bachhe ko akele nahi sambhal paungi, tumhare bagar puri tarah tuut jaungi, maine … ahouch ouch ouch,,…. Kitne din se kehena chahati hu, ki mera saath maat chodna, main duty ko najar andaj karne ko nahi kehe rahi baas, hum dono ko bhi duty ke chakkar mein bulna maat, muze, hume chodke maat jana, main bardash nahi kar paungi abhi, please ….please….. please … .. muze kabhi chodke mat jana, she said tears rolling down her eyes

Abhijeet let his tears roll down his cheeks and put his forehead to hers, he said still crying: kabhi akela nahi chodunga tarru, kabhi nahi, I promise, I promise…..

IN THE HOSPITAL :

It had been two hours and the doctor was with Tarika, she was having a normal delivery and the whole team including abhijeet were out, waiting for the doctor, everyone looked really tensed and excited at the same time,abhijeet was sitting with his face in his hands other were around him where dr salunke was at the door of the room Tarika was in

Shreya was standing in a corner, daya got up and went to her, she looked at him, he could see she was concerned, he just did a action as to tell her to smile where he made a smiley face over his face, shreya smiled and they both went to abhijeet.

The doctor treating Tarika came out and dr salunke asked him

Dr salunke: dr, everything alright?

The others heard salunke and came fast to the doctor, they started asking question simultaneously, and the doctor had to shush them down ,

Abhijeet asked: dr, Tarika thike hai, ba..bachha thike hai?

The doctor smiled and said: are bilkul thik hai, dono! Maa aur bachha bhi,

Muze laddu chahiye, ladka hua hai bhai!

Daya, and Pankaj literally bounced on the news and the other were sooo happy too,

Daya hugged abhijeet soo tight that he could not even breathe but abhi did not care, he was a father now, to a proud son! _**SON **_

Everyone were hugging each other and were so happy, abhijeet asked if he could meet his wife and "SON" and dr allowed them all to,

Abhijeet barged into the room to see his wife, holding their son and tears rolling down her face

He came and sat next to her and looked at the baby, it was the most cutest the most beautiful, handsome and adorable little guy he had ever seen and the little guy was "_**his**_"

Tarika let abhijeet take the baby and everyone else looked at the baby boy…. Tarika glanced at everyone and the whole family had tears in their eye, so it was not just her, she smiled at this thought

Abhijeet looked at acp and said: sir….. mera..mera beta ….

Acp tried to hide his tears but could not and he went near abhijeet and said: haain aur mera pota! Mera pota! Muze bhi toh uthana hai!

Abhijeet let acp Pradyuman hold his grandchild, first one, in his hand, this time when tears strolled down acp's eyes he did not care.

Salunke came forward and said: muze bhi mere naati ko pakdna hai, chalo boss mera turn hai…. (acp let salunk take the child in his arms)

Abhijeet wiped his tears and said: dr sahab, mere betese kya ladhoge kya?

Salunke smiled and said: mere nati se kese ladh sakta hu, ise toh dekhte hi pyaar hogaya!

Tarika looked at daya and saw that he was really emotional too, she said to him

Tarika: are daya bachhe ko uthao

Daya did a no nod and said: nahi nahi, itna chota bachha nahi yaar,

Shreya came forward and said: main main uthao?

Tarika smiled and dr salunke gave the baby to shreya who took it like it was the most precious thing in the world

She said to the baby: hi baby, mai mausi, hii!

Daya came near her and said: hain aur main chacha, aur yeh sare bhyi …..(he pointed to the others)

Purvi came forward to the baby and said: hain main bhi mausi …

When everyone had their introduction to the new born baby, and the baby was back to Tarika

acp sir asked…

Acp: par hum kya isse baby baby hi kahenge kya?naam nahi rakhoge kya?kuch hai dimag main?

Tarika and abhijeet exchanged looks and then said simultaneously : luv …

And smiled at each other (because luv was infact their love and unke "Pyar ki nishanni" )

Everyone loved the name luv, the new addition to their family, the most loved one "LUV"

This journey with luv was going to be the best for the cid team and they were really excited. Tarika looked at abhi and abhi at Tarika then they both looked at the baby and they baby seemed to smile with his eyes close, as if he could see-how he was going to be the most pampered kid in the world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

OKAY THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER THERE ARE LIKE 2 MORE! AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS UPTO THE MARK AND ALSO THE THANKS:

I WANNA THANK ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS U R THE REASON I CN WRITE WAT I DO! LUV YOU ALL!

THNXS TO:

** .1** (thnx), **KK's Rapanzal**** (**Aww thnx, its all ur support) **, ****Aditi** (thnxs), **Cute Smile** (AWw thnx) , **143CID-AbhiTarika** ( I am happy u liked it) **, ****XYZ** ( I m gonna try the daRey but I will upload the good one only, I m an absolute, die hard abhirika fan and get ideas about them fast, daRey I would have to think, though I love them too a lot, but I will try my best, nd upload asap! **) ****prabha , **** riya** (ur request is coming next to next chapter, plz I m so srry that u gotta wait! N thnxss for the request it is honoring ) , **abhirika's lover** (thnx), **Daya's Girl** [ thnxs] , **Aditya** (thnxs aditya), priya(thnxs) ,**KamiKaze Me** ( aww so cute stor happy that I made you happy with my first chapter, the pleasure's all mine) , ( I m glad u liked it) , **Khushi Mehta**[:D ] **, ****Riczzz (thnxs), me **(thns so much) , **Blue Fairy **(:P :D hehe I noe bechara abhi! ) , **pinki **(thnxs), shrestha( thnxs) ,

thns to all of you n all those who review after u r awesome! Love u all!

N if there r any mistakes plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz forgive me for the same! I write it all in one go so after writing I got no strength to reread it! I m so srry! Love u all forgive me if u don't like something or any grammatic or wrd mistake! I m srry! Sooooooooooo srry! :P :P


	4. THE OLDEN DAYS (GOLDEN DAYS CHAPTER 4)

_**Hey hi, I m back, n riya here is the flashback(married abhirika) story u asked for, I really hope you and all the others like it! N thnxs for all the sweet reviews of the last story! Love u guys! Do the same for this stry plzzzz *puppydogeyes* :P! okay this story is pure pure pure abhirika! So read, love and review the story! **_

_**[btw u need to know this: **_

_**1) the story starts as the golden days chapter 4 and then there is the flashback story different name. :P :D **_

_**2) well only that much! Read on enjoy! :D**_

THE GOLDEN DAYS [CHAPTER 4]

2 months after Luv was born:

Abhijeet comes into the room , looking a bit exhausted, smiles at Tarika who is sitting on the bed, under the blanket, comes to the bed, hops in and looks at her, she smiles back and he kisses her forehead, she looks at him and he smiles again, she says

Tarika: so bhi gaya luv? Itni jaldi? No nakhra, no problem, nothing? Are ? yeh toh galat hai bhai! I mean patti! Mere sath toh dono kitna nakhre karte hai sone ke mamle mein!(she said with a pout )

Abhijeet :hain who toh ek ek ek second…. Dono kon?(abhijeet asked confused)

Tarika smiled and said: are luv aur….. "tum"! (she said poking him in his stomach)

Abhijeet looked at her and the both started laughing, abhijeet started tickling Tarika and she started laughing hysterically.

…..hmmmmm déjà vu , something like this has definitely happened before….

**THE OLDEN DAYS**!

Tarika came into their bedroom and smiled when she saw that abhijeet was still asleep. They had returned late the last night from their honeymoon from Venice (the cid team's wedding gift) and she was ready on time, thought it was not work day, it was Sunday but she believed to have a perfect schedule and so she was up on time and had just had a bath and then made tea.

She saw that abhijeet was sleeping and went near him, looked at him with that evil expression in her eyes as how to wake him up, she was thinking of some evil way to wake him up, but she could not think for the next minute because she was just too stunned, someone (well you know who) held her hand and in a swift movement pulled her onto the bed, she tumbled and landed under her husband who was now over she was not crushed since there was space between them, he had both his hands next to her shoulders for support so as to not fall on her, he was looking at her sweetly,

Abhijeet : hi, good morning(he said with a smile)

Tarika looked scared and then said composing herself: abhijeet main dar gayi na

Abhijeet: toh aap muze darane vali thi uska kya?

Tarika: kya? Main? Main nahi mahi toh! (she said looking away)

Abhijeet smiled : achha toh tum yaha (he removed one hand which was supporting their structure to show where she was standing, and almost fell on her, but regained his posture) so yaha khadi reh kar muze kese ese dara ke uthana hai,yeh tum nahi soch rahi thi?

Tarika bit her tongue and smiled: sorry, who tum subhe ke 9 baje tak uthoge nahi toh….. maine socha "achhe" se uthau tumhe….. achha aab uth bhi jao please , dekho kitna achha mausam hai, barish ho rhi hai!

Abhijeet made a face and changed his position to sleep next to Tarika,

Abhijeet : exactly tarru, kitna achha mausam hai, barish ho rahi hai, achhi tandi hai, aao sojao mere sath, we'll cuddle! (he said with a innocent smile)

Tarika and abhijeet were lying on the bed, facing each other, Tarika smiled

Tarika: abhi, uthyo na, chalo main pakode aur chai banata hu, aur hum dono gallery mein beith ke ache se chai ya pakode khate hai, maza aiye ga!

She said with continues fluttering of her eyes like those small children do in movies,

Abhijeet : kya tarru, kal hame vapas jana hai kaam pe aab toh honeymoon bhi khatam hogaya.

Tarika: exactly abhi, aab toh honeymoon bhi khatam hogaya , chalo utho! (she saw abhijeet would just not get up, so she got up, he tried to catch her, but she was fast, she went to the bedroom door and said,

Tarika: agar tum uth kar yaha aiye, toh main tumhe… ek _kiss_ dungi!

Abhijeet's face lit up and Tarika smiled at that, he got up fast and was about to reach her when she said:

Tarika: a.a.a. nahi nahi, tum yaha tak, bathroom mein tayyar hoke aoo toh!

Abhijeet tried to catch Tarika but she ran down telling him to get ready

He got ready and went down

Tarika was in the kitchen preparing tea, he came and stood at the door,across the room, and she smiled looking at him(she smiled a lot these days, his action were worth smiling and his smile infectious)

Abhijeet : chai ki kitni achhi smell aa rahi hai, but pakode?

(he asked her while fiddling with the utensils )

Tarika looked at him, he had come closer to her now,

Tarika: who tum banana vale ho!

Abhi was surprised at the turn of events,

Abhi: main? Muze nahi ati cooking, yaad nahi palak paneer uss din ka?

Tarika smiled and said: yaad hai, par tumhe yaad nahi tumne bhi kaha tha "'shaadi ke baad shikh jaunga"'

Abhijeet smiled and said: hummmm, thik hai! Batao kya karna hai.

Tarika :thik hai, toh aalu ke khauge pakode?toh aalu lao, waha hai, aur unhe patli patli slices mein katna chalu karo, chalo (she said in a ordering tone)

Abhijeet :ji maimsahab

Tarika smiled and abhijeet brought what was told to him and started cutting it, Tarika was preparing the batter for the pakodas and when she saw what he was doing , she said

Tarika: are are are, yeh kya kar rahe ho abhi, dho toh lo aalu, unka chilka toh utar do! Kya abhi! Lau mein….()(she tried to take the dish he was cutting " aalu " in but he did not let her)

Abhi: nahi nahi main kar sakta hu!

Tarika gave him another chance and he asked her questions at every stage "is this how you wash veges ?", "etne bade slices challenge?" etc, etc

Tarika gave every answer patiently, the weather was still quite pleasant, black cloud still had their realm on the sky; rain was making the tress and plants dance with unhindered passion, wind was blowing , since the large kitchen window was open the wind was gushing in & playing with tarika's hair, abhijeet was lost looking at Tarika, her hair dancing, her face glowing, her eyes twinkling, her lips smiling, in this he cut the potatoes in so many weird shapes and sizes and was about to ive his fingers a new shape to but Tarika stopped him and laughed at the way he had cut the two potatoes,

Tarika: yeh kya hai abhi? Yeh kyu aise kata hai aapne?

Abhijeet : who main aap mein khogaya tha! Is liye! (he said in a dreamy way)

Tarika laughed again but then she heard the utensils fall down and then the sound of the windows banging, she turned to see that the winds were now blowing aggressively , she ran to close the window, she tried to close it but the wind was stronger, and she had batter on her hands, abhijeet ran behind her, stood behind her, and caught both the window and closed them, he had his hands on hers and he was leaning against him, he almost had a grip around her, she turned to face him , and saw that he was closer than she had imagined, her heart started beating faster, and she tried to soothe her heart telling it to remember he was her husband now ,

"Ohh he was her husband now, the fearless, awesome, fabulous , sharp shooter, honest , handsome and hot senior inspector abhijeet from cid that she always had a crush on and then loved so long, WAS HER HUSBAND NOW, awwwww

Tarika was lost in thoughts and did not realize that she was staring straight at abhi, abhijeet let the windows go and pulled Tarika by the hips **closer** to him,( if that was even possible) she was drawn out of her thoughts and she now became aware of her position, she tried to get out of his grip but that was difficult, even thought he always had criminals in his grip he was surprisingly soft and tender when he held her.

Abhijeet : kya soch rahi thi aap patniji?

Tarika : kuch nahi, yehi ki aap muze pakadne ka eek moika nahi chodte!(she said lifting a eyebrow,)

With this she playfully clap him, softly on his cheek and his cheek was now battery, yes hse forgot she had batter on her hand, abhijeet saw this and smiled instead of being angry,

Tarika: sorry sorry who mein bul gayi thi ki….

Abhijeet just took his cheek near her and brushed his on her's,

Abhijeet :koi baat nahi aab hum dono ke gaal ande hai, baad mein dhodenge.(he said with a mischievous smirk )

Tarika smiled and kissed him on the lip, just a small one, just enough to show him that she loved him, he smiled and they re started work again.

He had done his work really bad, but well it was his first try , so Tarika let him go away even with this kind of work.

Then she took a _kadhai_, poured in some oil and let it get hot enough, but when she was about to put the first pakoda to fry, the oil started splattering,

Abhijeet held Tarika by the waist and bent a little on her when he turned his back to the gas where the oil was spattering, Tarika did not understand what was wrong and she asked

Tarika: abhi abhi, kya hu?

Abhijeet : don't worry tarru, tumhe kuch nahi hoga, oil tum par nahi aaiyega, promise. (he said so innocent and cute)

Tarika got out of his grip and started laughing she said between her laughs

Tarika: abhi abhi… voh …jo…. Hahaha…. You are so cute… oh my god I love you… are voh kadhai oil uda rahi hai, goliya thodi chala rahi hai,aur muze vese bhi kuch nahi hota….. aww so cute,

she came near him and pulled his cheeks which were red due to embarrassment

abhijeet : achha …. Toh ….toh banao!**Superwomen **(he said superwomen in a whisper but Tarika heard it and smiled) main bahar baitha hu! Hojaye toh ladena! (he said throwing tantrums like 3 year old)

Tarika let him go, she knew she could convince him afterwards

She finished his treat and took it to the balcony where he was sitting, she kept the tray on the table and put her hands around his neck, abhijeet just stayed the way he was, she kissed him on the cheek, he smiled a bit, she hugged him tighter around the neck and moved from right to left and then he smiled the abhijeet way, and she sat across him and they ate their _pakodas _,abhijeet loved them , his face showed it,

Abhijeet :kya pakode banaye hai ka faal mila hai muze.(he said devouring his pakodas)

Tarika looked up from her cup with a oh-really look

Tarika: achha tum? Tumne sirf aalu kate voh bhi ese shape mein ki humara india ka naksha bhi sharma jaye.

Abhijeet : hain par maine tumse pyaar kiya ,pataya , shaddi ki, aur tumne ye pakode banai, toh yaa **meri** mehnat.

Tarika opened her mouth in a oh-my-god way, and he laughed, she threw her cushion at him

He caught it before it hit him and then went to her, till then she had started running away from him, but this time he was faster he caught her with all his strength and the both fell down …. On the bed, fortunately and then he started tickling her and she started laughing hysterically,

…. oh yes ….. déjà vu ….

THE GOLDEN DAY (CONT)

Tarika was still laughing …..(as it seems after even almost two years of marriage….. )

And then they heard crying , and then they knew that luv needed hem, abhijeet started to leave to go to his son, after kissing his wife, but Tarika had other plans,

She held his hand and got down from the bed with him, put her arm in his, her head on his shoulder, and they both walked to their son luv's nursery, their son needed them…

Tarika's pov

**There was not much difference between the golden days and the olden days, well if there was, it was that she was happier with him, with her two handsome hunks, she always knew that abhi was dependable but she had no idea how much, she knew he loved her but did not know to what extent, she knew he would do anything for her, but **_**this**_** much she never imagined, she the extent he loved her she could not imagine that he would love someone else more, well he did, their son,luv .**

**She knew she loved him, and she also knew the exact second she fell in love with him, but she never anticipated that she would fall in love with him, everyday, a little more than the previous day…. **

**Her life was perfect…. All thanks to her -"LOVE" and "LUV".**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**okay here is the story! Liked it?loved it? Didn't like it (I hope it's not this option) review! Any requests "review" plz do review!**_

_**N thnxs for the reviews for previous chapters!**_

_**Also the ending feels like the story is ending, well its not! **___

_**I have one more chapter to go! So wait till my next story! Love u guys!**_

_**Read, love and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ohhh I m sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo srry I didn't write any new stry n kept u so nice ppl waiting, but had a lotta things k!? srry! Plz forgive me, read the next stry, love it n definitely review! Love u guys ,sooooooo read on, this is much of a team and abhirika ! :P :D

THE GOLDEN DAYS (CHP 5)

Sir, kahi koi problem?

At this daya turned to face shreya and so did the others in the room, everyone looked so stressed and scared…..

Daya: nahi nahi shreya, esa nahi ho sakta, mera champ bilkul thik hai, mere champ aur mera dost bhi….

He looked so tensed that , shreya could not even smile a reassurance to him, she looked at him , and then acp Pradyuman put his hand on daya shoulder and said

Acp: are daya, Tarika, abhijeet aur luv thik honege, chinta mat karo, abhi aajayenge kahi bahar gaye honge!

Daya gave a weak smile and everyone too smiles just then the doors to the couple's (ABHIRIKA'S ) house opened (yes the team was in abhirika's house,)

Abhijeet had open the door and luv was in tarika's arms, sleeping peacefully, the cutest and newest member of cid team, abhirika's luv was now 7 months old

Daya and the team saw the three were safely home and they took a long heavy breath, they were now relieved.

Though abhirika were really surprised to see the whole team inside their house, unannounced, unexpected , they came in and the first thing daya did was to take luv from tarika's arms to his.

Tarika: are aredaya, hua kya, aap log saab yaha!

She said confused and abhijeet nodded in agreement.

Daya smiled at his little bestfriend .

Daya: tum log dono the kaha? Humne kitne phone kiye,tumneh uthaye nahi , fir hum ghar aye tabh bhi tum log ghar pe nahi the, the kaha yaar!

Daya said and his voice a little above a whisper but all could sence he was concerened tensed and a tad bit angry

Tarika smiled

Tarika: are daya hum luv ko vaccination den eke liye gaye the!

Shreya : toh bata ke jate, hum saab bhi ate, hum kitna tensed ho gaye the!

Shreya said as she came towards daya, took luv from his hands and kissed luv's forhead and let him sleep in her arms and as she saw that he was getting out of his slumber, she started gently swinging him and then luv went back to his land of dreams and shreya smiled down at him, Tarika came a little closer to abhijeet and whispered to him " shreya bohot achhi maa banegi na?" for which abhijeet smiled & nodded a small yes

Tarika: shreya yaad nahi ,last time, hum saab gaye the ek sath hospital luv ko tika lagan eke liye? Tum log luv se jyada dare hua lag rahe the, Pankaj ki dhamki ke baad vo bichara dr kitni mushkil se mana injection lagne ke liye luv ko

Pankaj: par dr Tarika, meine toh sirf itna hi kaha tha ki agar luv roya toh mein us dr ko rulaunga,bas! Are humare chote raja ko dard denevale ko chodenge thodi hum!

Pankaj said extremely innocently

Everyone were surely in agreement with Pankaj but did not really show that, Tarika could not help but laugh and it spread to abhijeet and then acp, salunke, daya to purvi, Sachin, Pankaj, freedy, rajat, Kajal, shreya, everyone started laughing, though everyone stoped at some sweet sound, rather sweetest sound of laughter, when shreya looked down to luv, he was awake and smiling, just like all of them were!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tarika was in the kitchen making tea for everyone when abhijeet walked in, she looked up and smiled and abhijeet came next to her and said

Abhijeet : chalo naa tumhe kuch dikhana hai!

Tarika knitted her eyebrows,

Tarika: kya dikhana hai abhi, main chai bana rahi hu! Do minute mein chalte hai.

Abhijeet caught hold of her hand and he took her toward the kitchen door, from where she could see the whole cid team sitting around luv in a circle, playing with, normally when a person is surrounded by the whole cid team, the person might get uncomfortable, but luv was just looking so happy, he was smiling and playing and laughing at freedy sir's and pankaj' s jokes , like the others were , like he understood what those jokes meant.

The cid team looked the happiest ever; irony is they always looked happier than the previous time, every time they were with luv.

Tarika was thinking such things & a smile made its way to Tarika's face & abhijeet knew she was thinking the same thing as him!

Abhijeet smiled and then they heard that the team was saying some things

Daya: champ, champ, daya chachu ke paas aa, aja aja…

He said signing luv to come to him

Shreya: nahi luvvy, yaha, maasi ke paas aa… maasi ke paas…

Purvi : hain hain , maasi ke paas aa(she said and looked at shreya who smiled as she thought that purvi was supporting her) lekin purvi maasi ke paas (saying this purvi stick her tongue out towards shreya, shreya mirrored her action)

Pankaj: nahi nahi luv, aapne Pankaj chchu ke paas aa, aja mein naye naye jokes sunaunga.

Freddy: nahi luv, mere paas aa, sare jo –pankaj uncle jokes sunayenge voh meri hi hote hai, main naye sunaunga!

Then everyone started fighting and calling luv towards them,the poor baby was just looking from one of his chachu to his maasi to his nanu to his dadu,

Abhijeet and Tarika were looking at all this and listening & laughing, but when Tarika looked at abhijeet next to her she saw tears in his eye, surprised she asked

Tarika : abhi, roo kyu rahe ho?

She wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek,

Abhijeet smiled still looking at his son & the team

Abhijeet : Tarika, jab tumne humari anniversary par bataya na ki main baap banana vala tha, tab mein intna khush tha ki humhe andaja tak nahi hai, par baad mein kaai bar muze laga jab luv bada hoga, muzse uske dada ke baremein , dadi ke baremein, chacha, chachi, bua ke baremein puchega, tab mein use kya javab dunga? Use jab mere bachpan ke kisse sunane honge tab mein use kya kisse suna paunga? Mere pitaji mere sath kesa bartav karte the, muzse kitna pyaar karte the, kya muze apni manmani yaa masti karne ki choot dete the? Insaab ken are mein muze kaha kuch yaad hai!

He looked at her and saw she was listening very attentively, he continued

Abhijeet: par jab se luv peida hua hai lagta hai dada, chacha, bua, inn saab ke pyaar ki kabhi kaami nahi hogi luv ko! Dekho, luv e liye kese jhagad rahe hai! Aakhoka tara hai saab ka!

Tarika had her head on his shoulder; she smiled in that position, lifted her head and said

Tarika: muze toh tabhi pata lag gaya tha ki ye saab se favorite hoga saab ka, jab in saab ne use pehele dekha tha, saab ki akhomein pani tha!

Till all this happened at the kitchen door the team was still fighting

Acp said in a loud voice,: bas, saab chup!

Everyone shut up

Then he said in the sweetest voice possible: luv, aap ko jiske paas jana he jaao, haan mere bachha

Luv gave a huge smile and said something like "da…da…" and crawled towards acp.

Acp took the little prince and said,"' dekha dada bola, pehli bar bola voh bhi "dada" "'

Salunke: nahi nahi vo "da" bola vahi repeat kiya samjhe boss , dada vada nahi bola, voh toh pehle "nana" bolega, kyu mere bachhe?

Saying this he took luv on his lap, luv seemed to always love the attention he got and smiled again. Then everyone started playing with him again and he traveled from one lap to the other.

0-0-0-0-

Tarika and abhijeet, the team and luv, no one seemed to be happier than in these last 7 months, from the day luv was born.

Everyone loved and adored the little prince and he loved the team just as much, everyone one spent most of their free time with him, which was not much. Sometimes they took him to their home, and he stayed like it was his own house.

It took so many years for the team to turn into a big family, but luv entered and the team began to look more of a "a big, happy family"

The new addition settle in the family in no time.

Everyone had their time with luv and he enjoyed his time with them, the team members would baby sit, even if abhirika were home, it was hard for them to leave luv, since he was the cutest and sweetest and nicest baby ever.

Acp and salunke took him to the garden in the morning when they would walk and enjoy with him

Shreya & daya , purvi and rajat would take him to park and play with him,

Pankaj and freddy played with him and told him stories and jokes which he would listen to very alertly and laugh at the jokes.

Sachin, Kajal and Nikhil would sometimes take him to the bureau when everyone wanted to meet him.

Luv had a bond with everyone, a special one with all, he smiled and played and laughed with all the was like he understood what he meant to all the members and they all meant also the world to him, maybe it was that he was comfortable with them or it was their love or the care that he could sense, after all one is never too small to understand and sense love, right?

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-x-x-xx

okay this was the 5th chapter. Srry if it was not good enough!

srry for the delay and the mistakes I noe they r irritating but plz forgive me! Also I m writing this story "maafi" plz check that out to! Love u all!

So read, like and review

Also thnxs for the previous reviews n srry for making u wait! N also if the chapter is not what u expected. Plz forgive me! :'(


End file.
